Video Game Night at the World Gathering
by HairballCT
Summary: Every now and again, the nations gathered after the meetings to go do something fun. Tonight, they had decided to play video games.


Axis Powers Hetalia _is the property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended._

* * *

It went without saying that the nations of the world had meetings on a regular basis. Every now and again, though, the nations gathered after the meetings to go do something fun and enjoy each other's company. Sometimes it would be a night bowling, sometimes a movie, sometimes just going sightseeing and enjoying the host city as tourists.

Tonight, however, they had gathered in Japan's vacation home to play video games.

"I have an idea on what we can play!" America declared, jumping up from his seat to strike a dramatic pose.

"If it's that lousy bloody _H*lo_ game you keep going on about, you may as well sit down," England curtly replied, unmoved by America's theatrics.

Unable to work up a decent reply, America quietly plopped back down in his seat with a slight pout. That was his trump card; it wasn't like he could bring any of his other shooters over. Not if he wanted everyone to stick around, anyway.

"So, anyone _else_ have any ideas on what to play?" England continued.

The room stayed silent until Russia spoke up: "I was thinking maybe we could let Japan pick the game. It is his house, after all."

The rest of the countries nodded and muttered their agreements before turning to Japan.

"_A-Ano_," Japan stammered, somewhat unused to the spotlight being on him, "I have a number of visual novels, but not very many multiplayer games…"

"Dude, no one cares about your waifu sims," America interjected, "we're just here to have a good ti- Hey!"

"I swear, did I not teach you any manners?" England, having just smacked the other nation upside the head, asked with no small amount of annoyance.

"Anyway," Japan continued, "I do have this platforming game that supports multiplayer."

France, who had been minding his own business on the couch as best he could, perked up and started paying more attention.

"Ve~, is that kind of like those _Ma*io_ games you make?" Italy asked, clinging to Germany's arm.

"Something like that, yes," Japan answered as England moved to join him on the floor. "The main campaign involves collecting all the gems in each level, but there's a mode that can be played with up to four players where the stage doesn't end until everyone is dead. Would anyone like to try?"

"I'll be player _deux_~!" France exclaimed, shoving England out of the way and eagerly grabbing the second controller.

The rest of the nations just stared at him in shock. Until now, most of them would have never guessed he had so much as touched a video game controller in his entire life.

"I… guess I'll be player three," America said, still not quite sure what France was up to.

"I'll be player four then, aru!" China decided as Japan booted up the console.

After a while of fooling around with character and stage selection, the game was finally underway. Japan and France were off to a running start, with America not far behind and China ambling along as he tried to figure out the controls (_"Aiyaa! How do I make my little guy punch?!"_).

Roughly 200 in-game meters in and China, somewhat predictably, was the first to go.

"Lousy kids and their newfangled game machines…" he grumbled, sulking as Russia patted him on the back and offered a kind smile.

The other three nations continued on, keeping pace as the game grew harder. It wasn't until after about 1,500 meters that America missed a jump and was finally forced to concede.

"That was fun!" America said with a laugh, returning to his seat. "I'm gonna have to try and find this game at my place!"

Soon, though, he and the other spectating nations focused their attention on France. No one had expected him to make it this far, just how long could he last against Japan of all nations?

That was something Japan himself was wondering. To say he was the last one in the room who expected France to so eagerly claim second player was probably overstating it a bit, but as they passed 3,000 meters he knew there was a section that gave him no small amount of trouble up until just recently. If a skilled platformer such as himself had a hard time here, how would France fair?

To his surprise, France cleared the section without so much as a falter in his smirk.

"You are surprised I made it this far, _non_?" France asked Japan as they reached a breather section just past the 5,000 meter mark.

When Japan said nothing in response, France winked at him before returning to the game. "Try to keep up~!"

The two continued on as the rest of the room watched with bated breath. The tension was palpable, and one could've heard a pin drop on the carpeted floor if not for the game sounds coming from the TV. The action on the screen flew by so fast that the spectators wondered how anyone could keep up with such a pace. Meanwhile, the game shifted to measuring the distance in kilometers as the two playing nations breezed through the 10km mark.

The game kept on as both characters jumped, punched, sometimes floated, and ran their way through a lightning-fast obstacle course until both flew past the 17km mark.

France had blown his way past the destructible barriers, but had timed his attack wrong and was now losing momentum. He made a valiant effort to reach the next land mass and keep going, but the left side of the screen ultimately sealed his fate. Japan didn't have much time to celebrate, for his character had fallen only a few hundred meters after France.

The room erupted in shouts of excitement as the game finally came to an end. France hung his head in what looked like over-dramatized shame at first, but his smirk had been replaced with a genuine smile.

"I only regret that I didn't do this back at my place," France said as Japan looked over the results. "That was one of my best runs."

"I can't argue with that," Japan replied. They had both managed to best his old high score with that run.

"We should do this again sometime," France said, turning to Japan. "Who knows, maybe next time I'll be able to defeat you." He winked.

"Hey guys!" America said loudly, holding up a green video game case. "That was exciting and all, but who's up for a little _M*dden_?"

The other nations simply groaned in annoyance.

* * *

_Ano_ (JPN): Uh  
_Deux_ (FRA): Two  
_Non_ (FRA): No


End file.
